A Summer's Worth
by Darker-than-Ebony
Summary: Hermione and Draco. Fire and Snow. Total oposites! But can a beautiful Italian setting and being slightly forced together make these oposites attract? Or will their hatred ruin everything? They say there is only a fine line between love and hate.
1. Summer Suprise

A/N Hi readers! Ok, for any of you who are reading this cause you like "secrets before the chamber" I'm SOOOOO sorry that I haven't been writing that. I kind of have writer's block on it but I will try to update soon. Anyway just so you know if I put ???? POV it doesn't mean they are like telling the story it just means I'm telling what they are doing. Ok, here are some other notes: Okay, I tried to do this italics thing when she is thinking but I don't think it will come up.  
  
Disclaimer: most belongs to JK Rowling and I borrowed some ideas from the parent trap * I'm not going to put this on all chapters so read it now and don't complain (um why would you is beyond me)  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione Granger sighed as she walked through the barrier between platform 9 and 10 to meet up with her parents. The 6th year was over and had left it so badly with Ron. Why did I dump him? She thought to herself. Because he couldn't cope that you were better than him. But I'm not any better than him. Why are thinking this? He was a horrible keeper. This battle had been going on in her head for about two weeks.  
  
"Oh, hunny" her mom greeted her "We've missed you so much." Her dad nodded in agreement.  
  
"I missed you too," she said as she hugged her parents. Hermione walked with her parents across the parking and sat down in their SUV. Her mum sat in the front seat and turned around as her father pulled out of the parking lot.  
  
"Mione, we have a surprise for you." she said  
  
"What is it?" hermione asked cautiously hopeing it wasn't braces.  
  
"Well, your father and I decided that you shouldn't be cooped up in the house all summer so we decided to send you to a wizarding summer camp."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Don't you want to go?"  
  
"Yeah" she answered but what if Ron is there?  
  
"Great! You'll stay with us for week then leave for Italy."  
  
"Italy!" she exclaimed changing her thoughts completely. Who cares if Ron is there? This is gonna be in Italy. I'll love it there! Going will be a dream come true.  
  
"So, what is the camp going to be like?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really sure because. well. I'm not a witch"  
  
"I mean do you think there will be any other Hogwarts students will be there?"  
  
"Maybe a few but most of the kids will be from the Italian Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry" (a/n:Okay, I know it's a sucky name but I couldn't think of a good italian school name)  
Yes! There isn't much chance that Ron will be there!!!!!  
  
The week flew by quickly because Hermione had spent the whole time doing her holiday homework. She couldn't believe how quickly the day of her departcher had come. That morning Hermione woke up extra early so she could pack. She went down stairs to get a bowl of cornpuffs for her breakfast. As she was opening the box of cereal, she noticed a small, dark scarlet, leather-bond book. She picked it up and flipped to the first page. There was a note inscribed in purple ink.  
  
Dear 'Mione, I hope you have a wonderful time in Italy, dear. Unfortunately, your father and I have an early morning meeting me must attend to. So we can't bid our farewells at the bus stop. Remember take the Knight Bus to Diagon Alley. A staff member will be meeting the Hogwarts students there. Anyway, this little book is for you to write down all your ideas and emotions. I hope you enjoy your time at camp. Please write us if you need anything. We will be picking you up at Diagon alley on August 10th. Miss you forever! Love, Mum  
  
Hermione looked at the note with a mixture of disappointment and excitement. She stared at it for a second then closed the book and ate her breakfast. She spent the rest of the morning packing her clothes and other things she would need. While Hermione was locking her trunk she glanced at her clock which read 9:30. Crap, If I don't leave now I'll be late!  
  
"Where is Crookshanks?" she mumbled to herself. Crookshanks slinked up to her. "there you are. I just wanted to say goodbye" he gave her a sad tearful look "I'm sorry boy I can't take you they don't allow pets"  
  
Hermione stroked his back and said goodbye. Now she was late so she grabbed her trunk and dragged it as fast as she could. When she reached the edge of her yard, she stuck out her right hand, and almost instantly the Knight Bus arrived. The conductor stepped out and grabbed her trunk and led her inside.  
  
"Good morning, miss" he said while doing so "where do you need to go?"  
  
"Diagon Alley"  
  
"Okay, we only have one more stop before Diagon Alley so it shouldn't be too long."  
  
"Great!" she smiled. Maybe I won't be late.  
  
She sat down in a comfy armchair near the back. She took out her CD player and popped in her favorite CD, Justin Timberlake (both from her parents.) It seemed to only have taken a few minutes before the Knight Bus stopped in front of Diagon Alley.  
  
Hermione stepped inside the pub and headed into Diagon Alley. It was only 10:30 and the camp staff member wouldn't arrive until 12:00. So she decided to go shopping for a birthday present for Harry. After looking for about an hour Hermione finally found the perfect gift, a book called 'Good overpowers Evil' it was a novel about a wizard fighting his evil dark nemesis. (a/n sound familiar? LOL) She paid for the book and headed to the Leaky Cauldron. She hadn't eaten since about 6 a.m. She sat a table in the corner and ordered a chicken sandwich and a butterbeer.  
  
While Hermione was finishing the last of the of her butterbeer, a tall Mediterranean looking woman stepped out of the fire. She was wearing deep blue robes with an emblem that matched the one on Hermione's camp form. Hermione stood up and walked up to the witch.  
  
"Hi" Hermione greeted her. "are you the camp counselor?"  
  
"Ah yes" she answered "I'm Miss Sassanelli. Which camper are you?"  
  
"Hermione Granger"  
  
"Okay Hermione, we have four more to wait for."  
  
They waited for about 5 minutes before two familiar faces appeared next to them.  
  
"Hi" said Dennis and Colin in unison.  
  
"Hi" said Hermione.  
  
"Which campers are you two" said Miss Sassanelli  
  
"Colin" he said  
  
"and Dennis Creevey" the other said  
  
Another minute or so passed before they heard the raving of Luna Lovegood. Hermione knew she was a nice person and ever since the 5th they had kind of been friends but Luna was still as looney as ever. She was greeted the same as the Creevey's and now all they had to was wait for the last camper to arrive. This is going to be great. I get along with everyone so far and hopefully I will get to hang out with the Hogwarts students. Hopefully I won't be stuck with non-English speakers the whole time. Hopefully..  
  
The group waited and waited and waited. Twenty minutes later they all had finished butterbeers and were playing exploding snap. Sassi Cassi (miss sassanelli) had just beaten them for the ninth time when Hermione heard someone walk up to their table.  
  
"I'm here" he said. Hermione turned around to see who it was. Her shoulder bumped an exhausted but unmistakable Draco Malfoy.  
  
~*~A/N~*~ DUN DUN DUUUUUN!!!! LOL  
  
Okay, just to tell you this now I suck at writing peoples accents so I'm not even gonna try. Anyway I hope you like it so far.  
  
SEE THAT BUTTON IN THE BOTTOM LEFT CORNER..SEE IT..REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
I won't write until I get 5 reviews! And that's final...okay maybe not. LOL 


	2. Camp Welcome

A/N: Okay I've made a new way to show they are thinking ' is thinking and "is talking. Okay? Cool. And for the whole 'secrets behind the chamber' thing, that was under my other name so you guys wouldn't have read it. If you want to read it just search under 'Lizzie Malfoy. " Anyway here 's chapter 2.  
  
Disclaimer: I already told you I'm not writing 'I do not own anything but the plot.' Oops, I already did. Damn it!  
  
Chapter 2:  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco Malfoy was rushing around his oversized mansion looking for a pot of Floo Powder. He was already 20 minutes late and counting. He had searched each of the 47 rooms in the manor not including the dungeons or his father's office. No one would help him. His mother was asleep and his father didn't give a damn.  
  
"Kreacher" he finally yelled at the top of his lungs. At once the house-elf appeared.  
  
"Yes, Yes. Young master Malfoy." He mumbled  
  
"Where is the Floo Powder?"  
  
"It's in the master's office."  
  
"Well, go get it then."  
  
"Yes, yes. Kreacher will go get it."  
  
About 3 minutes had passed when Kreacher slumped into the room handing Draco the Floo Powder.  
  
"You may go now" Draco ordered. Once the house-elf left the room Draco took a pinch of the powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!"  
  
The flames turned a vibrant shade of green and Draco plummeted out of his fireplace. He swirled around until he had reached the fireplace in the Leaky Cauldron. Draco peered around the room until he found a small huddle of Hogwarts student playing a game of snap. The Creevey brothers and Luna Lovegood were staring at him in horror. Two witches had their backs to him. One looked as if she was the counselor and the other was his age but he didn't recognize her.  
  
' Wow, she's hot' he thought as he surveyed her. She was about 5'6, with strait shoulder length brown hair. (a/n she straightened it for any hot Italian guys she might meet) She was wearing low-ride jeans and a pink tank top. 'I wonder who she is.'  
  
Draco stepped up to the table. The brown haired girl turned around to see who had arrived. She had been standing up while playing and bumped him with her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry" he said quickly before realizing whom it was. Once Draco had got a clearer look he was disgusted with himself. He had just said 'sorry' to Hermione Granger.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
"Sorry" Draco said then scowled at her. "Oh, I thought this was wizarding camp not mudblood camp."  
  
"I'm guessing you're Draco" Cassi had just turned around " I'm Miss Cassi Sassanelli, your counselor. You should be glad we aren't on campgrounds or you would have bathroom cleanup for a week. Anyway, we are already late lets go."  
  
"How are we getting there" Dennis asked  
  
"We will take a portkey." Cassi answered.  
  
'Oh great!' thought Hermione sarcastically. 'First Malfoy shows and up now I'm gonna puke of dizziness.'  
  
The group followed Cassi out of the Leaky Cauldron and on to the streets of Diagon Alley. They walked down the cobblestone road until they reached Gringotts bank. Next to the entrance sat an old rusty paint can.  
  
"There it is." Cassi pointed at the can. "That's the portkey."  
  
Everybody started to complain. It was either 'I'll get sick' or 'I don't want rust all over me'. But in the end, even Malfoy agreed. Cassi held up the can and each camper put a finger on it.  
  
"Only a few more seconds" Cassi told them "3.2.1."  
  
The very second she said one the portkey lurched and they were thrown into the air. They spun and spun until they landed with a thud right outside the camp gates. Cassi walked up to the gates, mumbled something, and pulled on some kind of handle. Instantly the gates flew open and Cassi motioned for them to follow.  
  
As they walked in they were greeted by a crowed of Italian witches and wizards, between the ages of 14 and 17. They were standing in 8 large huddles in front of the stage. Each group had about ten campers within them.  
  
'Maybe this might not be so bad' Hermione thought. 'I mean if I stay away from Malfoy this could be quite enjoyable.'  
  
"Welcome" said a man with a very strong Italian accent "We have already sorted the others into groups. Now once we sort you into your groups a camp counselor will explain the rules."  
  
"Lovegood, Creevey, and Creevey you will be in group 2."  
  
'Damn it' Hermione thought. She looked over at Malfoy. He had a cocky smirk on his face. ' Why is he smirking? He knows what's coming up.'  
  
"Malfoy, Granger group 3."  
  
a/n Okay, I know it's kinda short and it took a while but I had a slumber party at my house so for the past 3 days I've been getting ready, having it, and cleaning up so please excuse the delay. 


	3. Groups and Bunk Mates

a/n: Okay, if you know me and I use your name in here well...sorry. except the I wonder why you would be reading this if you are who I'm talking about. (confusing? don't worry its probably not you but I had to apologize before the evil person goes balistic!)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own HP stuff or PT stuff or AA (okay AA is the evil person's antials so, yeah)  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco looked over to Granger. She was horrified when the man announced that the other three would be in a group. They both knew what was coming.  
  
'Oh, this will be fun' Draco thought. 'Get to torture her all summer. Free of charge.'  
  
He didn't know why he thought that. But it sounded like fun. He turned to Hermione and gave an evil grin. She looked kind of confused so he turned back towards the stage.  
  
"Malfoy, Granger group 3"  
  
Draco walked over and joined the group. He looked around. Now that the Hogwarts students had joined groups they were each an even ten. Next he scanned his group. There were 2 fat Italian girls that were both eyeing a very muscular guy in their group. He guy they were eyeing was having a deep conversation in italian with a very pugged nosed girl. She one the other seemed not to care that much because she started to laugh at two very immature guys who were making farting sounds with there armpits. They seemed to be doing this to annoy a very nerdy girl with thick glasses and a schedule book in her hand.  
  
Draco found this very pathetic so he turned to see the last italian in his group. When Draco laid eyes on him he wondered if there was even a drop of Italian in him. He was a short, muscular built, blue eyed, dirty blonde-haired, slightly freckled boy. Draco decided that he might be the only bit of sanity here for the next 2 months so Draco greeted him.  
  
"Hello" Draco said slowly wondering if the boy spoke any English.  
  
"Hi" He answered with only a mild accent.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy" "I'm Antonio Antonucci" (a/n: that's not his real name but it's close)  
  
"Group of prats, huh?"  
  
"Well, I kind of think the English girl is a bit, how do you say, cute."  
  
"Granger?!" Draco said meaning to sound astonished but it came out defensive.  
  
"What?" Antonio asked.  
  
"Nothing" Draco answered too quickly.  
  
"Is she your girl?" Draco didn't answer. Instead he turned away, hoping he had not blushed at the thought of her being his girl.  
  
'Why am I even thinking this? She is the mudblood' then he realized something 'I never bother other mudbloods. I'm definantly not friends with them but she is the only person that I torment because of her blood. Why is that?'  
  
Hermione POV  
  
Hermione looked around her group. Almost everyone was acting (and looking), in her opinion, stupid. Hermione glanced over at the only other sane looking people, which happened to be Malfoy and a very pale Italian. The Italian guy nodded over towards Hermione and Malfoy had gone slightly pink.  
  
'Wonder what that was about' then her little voice started to speak 'You know, he's kind of cute when he's embarrassed.'  
  
'Go away' her other thoughts said.  
  
'Why should I, it's true' this argument could have gone on all day but it was cut off by Cassi.  
  
"Ahem" she cleared her throught to get the group's attention. "Hello, everyone. Now, I know you all speak english because we set it up so that the Hogwarts student wouldn't be surrounded completely by Italian language. Anyway, I have been assigned to this group because they think it might be good for some of the campers."  
  
She looked over at Malfoy. He just glared over at her threw his cold ('yet sexy' 'shut the hell up') gray eyes.  
  
"Okay, the rules." she peered down at the rules "Girls will be sleeping in cabins in the north end. boys will be in the south. You must stay to your own genders cabin. NO, I repeat, NO EXCEPTIONS! You must be in your cabin by 10:00 PM and lights out by midnight. We get up at 7:00 and breakfast is at 7:30. Unlike most places you are allowed to use magic but not on fellow campers or staff member (a/n 'no magic is permitted between classes or in the corridors' tehehe). The rest of the of the rules are pretty much obvious but if your not sure there is a poster in each cabin and in the lunch hall."  
  
Moments after she had finish a young man with frizzy black hair and a woman with straight brown hair came up to the group. They said something quickly in Italian to Cassi then she turned to the group.  
  
"This is Alana and Joey" she started "Alana will take the girls to there cabins the get situated and Joey will do the same with the guys."  
  
Alana motioned for the girls to follow. There was already a long line behind her. Hermione joined the end of it, soon to be joined by Luna.  
  
"Hey Mione"  
  
"Hey Luna"  
  
"I hope they join groups together for the cabins."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So we can be bunk bed mates."  
  
'This will be a long two months,' she thought while getting a headache.  
  
Draco's POV  
  
Draco joined the end of the line behind Joey. Antonio followed right behind him. Soon they were joined by the Creevey brothers.  
  
"Can I take a picture of you and your new friend" Colin asked Draco.  
  
"We are not-" he started but was cut off.  
  
"That would be fun" Antonio said while putting one arm around Draco and using the other to make a peace sign. Draco just rolled his eyes while the camera flashed. As they walked on the steep path to the south-side cabins Dennis and Antonio seemed to become friend quickly.  
  
When they reached the 'cabins' Draco found out that they were more like lodges.  
  
"Groups 1 and 8 in the first cabin"  
  
"Groups 2 and 3 in the second one"  
  
"4 and 5 the third"  
  
"And 6 and 7 in the last"  
  
"Two to a bunk bed. Get situated then come out here in 15 minutes for afternoon activities." He repeated all of this in Italian then the campers went inside.  
  
"I'm we are in the same cabin" said Colin on their way in.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because we will be bunk mates!"  
  
'This will be a long 2 months' he thought while getting a headache.  
  
A/N: I decided not to used his real name just in case he finds out and sues me j/k. Anyway, I'm gonna use a lot of people I know I'm just gonna change their names. It's just for my sick humor. Read and review puh- lease!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Really Important Author's Note

Hi I hate to have to tell you guys this (but I better or you will probably get mad.) I'm gonna be camping in the Smokey Mts. until August 13 so I won't have access to a computer but I promise I'll hand-write as much as I can. And I don' t think time will be a problem cause I'll be in the car for six hours each way. Anyway I'm really sorry I'll update once I get back. I love all my reviewers so much! ~Lizzie 


	5. Chapter 4 sorry i didnt name it

A/N: Hi. Yeah, you guys are probably extremely mad at me right about now. Yeah I know I haven't updated in a while. But please hear me out I just moved to a new school. And this chapter is one out of two I have completed but not submitted (well I just did this one) I hope Y'all like it. (im from Ohio I just like saying y'all )  
  
Chapter 4 : Trees  
  
POV Hermione  
  
As Hermione hiked the gentle paths to the cabins, he had to endure Luna's ranting and raving about how she decided not to swim because of the invisible, man-eating mermaids.  
  
'I'd be better off bunking with the Creeveys and Malfoy' she thought with a snort.  
  
When they finally reached the cabins, Hermione stared in awe. These weren't tent-like structures that she had expected. They were 2 story lodges. And if Hermione knew the magical world well enough, they would be even bigger on the inside.  
  
The counselor assigned the cabins and unfortunately Hermione was stuck with Luna.  
  
"Ohmigosh" Luna started "we are going to have so much fun!"  
  
'GRE------------AT' [hint the sarcasm]  
  
Draco's POV  
  
As Draco laid his stuff out on the bunk between Colin's and Antonio's he heard a voice call his name.  
  
"Eh, M-Malfoy" a boy from 3 bunks down stuttered "Have you s-seen the b-beach."  
  
"No, Why"  
  
"No r-reason, other than throwing a s-sneakout party"  
  
"Ummm.Are we allowed to" Dennis piped up.  
  
"Of course not" said Colin "That why Im gonna take tons of pictures to prove to everyone at school that we did it."  
  
"Who are we going to invite?"  
  
"Not everyone. That would be to obvious" Draco reminded "The counselor's cabins are just across the path"  
  
"How about we invite 5 girls. There are 5 of us anyway"  
  
"As couples?"  
  
"No, way all I know here is the mudblood" Draco protested.  
  
"He has a point. Who decide by who we can trust."  
  
"And how well they speak English"  
  
"and how hot they are"  
  
The boys spent the whole hike down to the mess hall debating which girls to invite. But when they walked the large cafeteria they had decided on 5 girls. Luna Lovegood (Colin) Hermione Granger (Antonio) Mellah Norlunni (Dennis) Lily Pacino (Robert "Stutter Boy" Ghodia) Lena Mangapori (Draco chose her but later realize that she had a pug-nose just like Pansy's and he mentally kicked himself)  
  
"when should invite them?" Antonio asked  
  
"How about now?" Draco pointed to a table seating the girls from groups 2  
and 3.  
  
"N-not now. Too many t-teachers"  
  
Draco was about to Add to this comment when he heard a voice that was familiar, too familiar for him.  
  
"get to yer seat Malfoy" It was hagrid.  
  
Hermione must have heard or SEEN him because she rushed up to Hagrid and gave him a huge bear hug. Draco watched her eyes the whole time there was a look of relief in them as if Hagrid was her savior. Oh, how he secretly yearned for her to do the same to him.  
  
'What the HELL am I thinking? She is the mudblood!'  
  
"Draco! Draco!" Antonio was waving his hand in Draco's face. "stop staring and sit down before that big man yells at us again"  
  
Once Draco sat down a very small perky man walked to the front of the room.  
  
"Hello" said his squeaky voice "I am Mr. Milairet. I came here today to work on team building"  
  
"Pushover"  
  
"this is stupid"  
  
'groan'  
  
"I want everyone to go to your group counselors"  
  
They did.  
  
"Now your counselor will count you off by five. Whomever has your mutual number you will spend 20 minutes getting to know. Then the fun begins."  
  
"Antonio lets start with you" cassie said. 1 2 3 Draco was waiting to see who got the next 4 5. 1. 2. 3. 4 . 'SHIT it just had to be Granger'  
  
"You can go outside if you want to. Jut be back in 20 minute."  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
'Why is my vacation going so horribly wrong'  
  
"I guess we should go outside. There will be less people to tell us to talk" said Hermione "because I have no plan of getting to know you."  
  
"Me neither" Malfoy hissed  
  
The two hateful teenagers sat under a large willow tree. Theyb sat there in an awkward silence for about two minutes. Nobody's POV "Goodbye" Hermione finally said.  
  
"Where are you going?" Draco asked.  
  
"Up" she stated plainly and started climbing up the tree. For a few seconds Draco listened to the rustle of branches until his curiosity overthrew his sense and he followed.  
  
Hermione stopped at the last strong branches and took out her MP3 player. Hermione usually wouldn't bring electronics around wizards but when she read about the camp it said that the magical forces weren't strong enough to overthrow it.  
  
When Draco finally caught up to Hermione, she was sitting on a big branch and had on some kind of earmuffs on.  
  
"Hello" he said carefully. She didn't answer.  
  
"HELLO" he half-screamed this time.  
  
Hermione was shocked. There was Draco on the same branch, screaming at her while she had her headphones on. She was shocked that she lost her balancwe. But before she could fall she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist. An unwanted yet sensational tingle went down her spine.  
  
Hermione's POV  
  
Hermione took off her headphones and turned her head so that they were looking at each other. The first thing she noticed was how warm and soothing his eyes were. They usually looked cold and steely but now they looked silver and sexy.  
  
"Thanks" she said with a smile.  
  
"No problem" Draco answered smoothly.  
  
For a moment there was an awkward silence in which Draco untwisted his arms from her.  
  
"What is this pathetic muggle devise" Draco had gained back his sneer.  
  
"It's an MP3 player. You know it plays music."  
  
"I don't believe anything a filthy muggle made would work"  
  
"No matter what I do,  
All I think about is you.  
Even When I'm with my boo  
Boy you know I'm crazy over you."  
  
Draco took off the headphones.  
  
"It's called Dilemma."  
  
Draco didn't say anything.  
  
"What other music do you have?'  
  
"The king of Slytherin wants to listen to muggle music?" she cocked her eyebrow. Draco couldn't help but laugh. For the rest of the time they took turns listening to music. Draco's favorite songs were 'Stacie's Mom' and 'I'd do anything'.  
  
"Um Her-Granger we have to go back and.um..can we not mention this to anyone"  
  
"Um.Ok" she said while inwardly wincing.  
  
A/N: Ok It wasn't that great. Um I hope u guys liked it though. I already have the next chapter completed but I have to type it. I'll try to update ASAP. K? K. ~ Darker Than Ebony! 


End file.
